Elesa
' Elesa '(Japanese: カミツレ Kamitsure) is Gym Leader of Nimbasa City's gym of the Unova region. This gym will be the fourth to be challenged by the player. She specializes in -type Pokémon. She will award the player the Bolt Badge if you defeat her. Her first appearance was in Pokémon Black and White. She is also a fashion model besides being a gym leader. In the games In the games, after the player exits the Pokémon Musical for the first time, Bianca's father comforts her and tells her to go home with him. However, Elesa steps in and convinces Bianca's father to let her continue her journey. This makes Bianca admire Elesa and makes her want to be a model just like her. She then tells the player she's waiting in the gym for him/her. After defeating her, she goes out to Route 5 and contacts Clay, telling him to bring the Drawbridge down. When it does come down, she wishes the player good luck and returns to the gym. She next appears along with the rest of the Unova Gym Leaders, with the exception of Cilan, Chili, and Cress, and battle (?) the Seven Sages, allowing the player to continue. For the rest of the game, she can be found in her gym. In the Anime The gang meets Elesa in the Nimbasa Amusement Park in BW051: Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!. She has a fondness for Electric-type Pokémon, like Ash's Pikachu. She is also a fashion model surrounded by an entourage of her fans. For a supermodel like her she also happens to be wise when she was settling an argument between Bianca and her dad. She not only suggest Ash battle him, but also volunteered to be the judge of their battle. She also has proven to be a tough battler, giving Bianca a run for her money with just her Zebstrika. Ash was much tougher than Bianca was in his Gym Battle with Elesa in BW052: Battle-Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, managing to knock out her Zebstrika with his Palpitoad. However, her Emolga was more than a match for him and Snivy, but not Pikachu. Her toughest Pokémon Tynamo was her last hope, but not even it was a match for Pikachu, which gave Ash the win and his fourth badge. Pokémon In the Games In the Anime Episode Appearances Sprites Gallery Elesa anime.png|Elesa in the Anime Elesa_Outfit_1.jpg|Here's Elesa in a formal party dress. Heads will turn when you see her in this. Elesa-Runway2.jpg|This look is for those who wish to have a nice stroll in the park. BW051.png|This outfit works wonders for any country club meeting. Elesa_Outfit_4.jpg|And this look is for something more casual. Strike a pose.png|Work it girl! Elesa_Zebstrika2.png|Elesa with her Zebstrika Elesa_Emolga.png|Elesa and her Emolga Ash_vs._Elesa.png|Elesa throwing Ash off his game. Elesa_anime4.png|Let her shine! Elesa_Outfit_6.jpg|Elesa on a magazine cover. Bianca vs. Elesa.png|Elesa vs. Bianca She_really_likes_Pikachu.jpg|She really likes Pikachu. Voice Actresses *Yumiko Kobayashi (Japanese) *Coming Soon... (English) Trivia *Her Japanese Leader title is シャイニング　ビューティ. "Shining Beauty" *She's the second Electric Gym Leader not to use any member of the Pikachu family, Wattson being the first. This is only because Pikachu's family can only be seen later in the game. *Her name is based on the English name Alyssa and the attribute she uses, Electric. *The headphones she wears make her resemble a vocaloid, a computer program that sings songs in a high-pitched, synthesized voice. *She is the only female Electric-type Gym Leader (Volkner, Lt. Surge and Wattson are male). *She is the only Electric-Type Gym Leader not to wear anything Military related. *She is one of the few female Gym Leaders to have more male Pokémon than female Pokémon. *In her episode debut, Elesa was seen wearing five different outfits. *In the anime she swapped her male Emolga from the games with a female Tynamo. *She is the first and currently the only female gym leader to have blonde hair. *In the Anime, Elesa would twirl the wires hanging from her earphones like pigtails. *She and Whitney both had their debut episodes as season premieres. *In the Anime, all of his Pokémon were defeated clashing into the wall. *She was the second Gym Leader to have battled one of Ash's friends, the other two were Dawn vs. Maylene and Skyla vs. Cilan. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Generation V Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Electric Pokémon User Category:Pokémon anime characters